


a questionably bad decision

by impulserun



Series: open door [2]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulserun/pseuds/impulserun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, really, Loki? <i>Suspenders</i>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	a questionably bad decision

“What’s this, then?” Brian asks, amused.

In the mirror, Loki rolls his eyes.

His boyfriend’s new ensemble retains his favoured green-yellow colour scheme, which – as always – does wonders for his complexion. But Brian’s eyes flit from the too-wide tie to the green suspenders holding his pants up. And his _shoes_. He dies a little inside.

“I wish you’d have come to me before you picked out your clothes,” Brian sighs. “Nobody wears suspenders anymore, Loki. Did Rogers pick that out for you?”

Loki raises an eyebrow.

“I am not taking fashion advice from someone who wears a _flag_ ,” he deadpans.

Touché.

“Will you at least let me do something about your hair?”

“What’s wrong with my hair?” he asks, defensive. A dollop of hair mousse lingers on his fingers.

“It looks so much better when it’s tousled,” Brian replies, closing the door behind him. “All that hair mousse doesn’t suit you, Loki.”

A slow smile crosses Loki’s face. “Perhaps you could show me the style that you prefer, then.”

Brian smiles. “With pleasure.”

*

Loki is late to his appointment with the Kingpin.

Brian refuses to explain why.


End file.
